Crossroads
by Twilight-Falls
Summary: Ichimaru Gin was not always evil, but when was the choice made? In another universe, he made the other choice. See what happened next, and wonder what might happen were he to ever meet his counterpart... eventual AUCanonU Xover.
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to my story, Crossroads. I wrote the poem myself (in about 5 minutes) so it's not particularly good, but it does sum up the storyline. The first chapter will be a summary of his life from then on, until the actual story begins

Coming to a crossroads, he paused

Not sure why, he thought

Two different paths, he saw

Yet surely both the same, he thought

He took the left hand path

He never looked back

His life was changed

He never knew, what could have been

Another world, another time

Fate holds her breath

And wonders

Which of the two, this time?

He took the right hand path

He learnt to care

His heart was changed

He realised what could have been

And feared it.

Yet at the time, he did not know

Did not know which would lead where

If he had, which would he have chosen?

Why, the left hand one, of course.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so happy! I've only just posted this story and I already have a review! Thankyou, Lady Azar de Tameran! Yeah, I did plan to post this chapter straight away, but I kinda got stuck part way through it, then forgot about it. Here it is! It's still short, but the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and I will endeavour not to make my OC into a MarySue, but to make her a realistic, well rounded character. Please, if anyone sees hints of MarySueness, tell me as that is the last thing I want for this story.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin still remembered the day that had changed his life. He had joined the Shinigami Academy due to boredom, something which did not abate within the first week or so. They barely got to do anything, some basic Kido, and very basic unarmed combat. He himself was remarkably strong in Kido and was able to complete each spell within two tries. This, to his annoyance had made him exceptionally popular; all of his classmates wanted his help. He would have helped them, really, he would, but he was just so bored with it all. 

So, he kept to his routine, get up every morning, get ready, go to class, eat lunch, more class, home, dinner and bed. Oh, also to try and mess with as many people as possible. He sighed. So much fun, and so easy to do.

This day was a little different though. Not to begin with, true, but something felt different. If Ichimaru Gin had not been the cynical Shinigami-in-training that he was, he might have said that the world seemed to be waiting, and even fate was holding her breath. However, he was a cynical Shinigami-in-training, so instead he just passed it off as having eaten too much curry the night before and hurried away to his next class. He was, uncharacteristically, a little excited. Today, they were meant to be having their first lesson in fighting with a wooden zanpakuto. That was one of the main reasons he took up the offer of becoming a Shinigami-to get a nice shiny sword of his own. Oh, and to escape the hellhole he had lived in, but that was a reason he would not disclose to anyone.

Arriving, he was shocked to realise that he was a little early. The only other occupant in the training room was a girl whom he vaguely remembered was in his class. She was knelt on one of the mats at the side of the room, waiting for others to arrive. He frowned trying to remember anything about her. His eyes cleared (not that anyone could see enough of them to tell) when he remembered. She was one of the few who were not in his, he sneered, fan club. In fact, as far as he could recall, she had not said a single word since she had come to the Academy, except to teachers. Some of their classmates had taken on themselves to tease her into a reaction, but had soon given up. In fact, many of them were very curious as to why she was even in the academy. She had never been able to successfully perform a Kido spell, and she put the minimal required effort into hand-to-hand fighting. Yet, she never got disheartened; or disturbed by the doubtful and worried looks she received from the teachers. Gin tilted his head on one side and gazed thoughtfully at her. Here was a mystery that might keep him entertained for a while. He walked over and knelt on the mat next to her.

"Hi, what's ya name? I'm Ichimaru Gin" The girl raised her head and her shocked grey eyes fell on his face.

"Tsukari Hana" She murmured and looked back at the floor in front of her in dismissal, her black hair falling as a curtain across her face. Not to be deterred, he persisted

"So, I've been wondrin'. Why'd a pretty girl like ya decide to join the Shinigami?" Her attention remained on the floor, although she pushed her hair behind her ears as she replied

"To fight." Gin's brow creased. From what he had seen, she did not seem particularly able to do that. Before he could think to reply, Hana's bell-like voice cut through his thoughts.

"Just wait, Ichimaru-san, just wait." A light gleamed in her eyes as she changed tactics

"And yourself?" His smile grew

"Twas bored, milady. Needed something to amuse meself." She half glanced across at him as she asked

"And have you found anything?"

"I believe that I have, Hana-chan." She raised an eyebrow, uncomprehending as he smirked at her. She looked away and pulled out a hair tie. Pulling her hair away from her face into a neat ponytail, she spoke suddenly

"The others will be here soon, and then the lesson will start." His smile deepened as he took the hint to not reveal her sudden talkativeness. As she advised, he would wait, and he would see if his newest interest was indeed worth his time.


	3. A Hidden Past

Hiya! Twilight again here, with another chapter! (smiles nervously) This chapter…is really late, isn't it… Gomen ne minna-san! I love writing this story so much, but unfortunately, I'm not a big fan of typing stuff up, so of the three or four hand written chapters that I've almost finished, none bar this one are actually typed up… Well, there are some segments of it on my computer… But that's not exactly much use, as it will probably become chapter 10(ish)Anyways, you guys don't want to listen to me rambling on-I've made you wait this long, and so I'm now going to shut up and present (drum roll...mmm, rolls...with cheese...) Chapter 2! Have a very Merry Christmas and a great New Year, if I don't get round to updating before then

* * *

Chapter 2 

"_The others will be here soon, and then the lesson will start." His smile deepened as he took the hint to not reveal her sudden talkativeness. As she advised, he would wait, and he would see if his newest interest was indeed worth his time._

The lesson started and, much to Gin's disappointment, there did not seem to be anything new or fun. They were each given a bokken-a wooden practice sword. They were then shown how to hold it and how to perform the basic cuts. He made sure that he was stood next to Hana, but saw no difference from her normal actions. A half bored look was barely hidden on her face as she completed the moves. Suddenly, Gin realised something. Her movement was perfect. Not only that, it was fluid, rather than jerky, as his own and the rest of the students'. He frowned again. He was realizing more and more the extent of what she had been hiding. He smirked. It appeared that Tsukari Hana was indeed worthy of his interest. He glanced around the room. Typically, the majority of the students were now bored and using the least possible effort. Their strikes would not have cut anything. There were few who were still cutting and slashing vigorously; namely, himself, Hana and a guy called Kuchiki Byakuya, who was almost as quiet as Hana, although Gin doubted if he had anywhere near as nice a personality as Hana. He winced, remembering his first encounter with the Kuchiki heir, on his first day at the academy.

_(Flashback)_

_The young, silver haired boy looked around in exasperation_

"_Man! My first day here, and already I'm lost!" His focus fell upon a boy, taller than himself with long black hair._

"_Hey! D'ya know the way to the guys dorms?" Gin called out. The boy continued walking on. Gin ran after him_

"_Er, hello? D'ya know…" He was cut off by the cold voice of the other boy, who had stopped, but had not turned._

"_Please desist from addressing me. You, a pathetic outcast from Rukongai have no right to address one such as I without having been addressed first. Bear that in mind, boy." With that he continued walking, leaving Gin cursing him._

_Gin had eventually found the dormitories, with the help of an elder student-Ukitake Jushiro. It was he who had told him Kuchiki Byakuya's name and had explained the four noble clans to him. From that point on, Ichimaru Gin ignored Kuchiki Byakuya. He also stayed on good terms with Jushiro, who was more than happy to help out the new student. (1)_

_(Flashback ends)_

Yeah, Hana was definitely nicer than him. Still, it was surprising that a girl kept up so well with the boys; especially as one of them had probably had prior training, and Gin himself was physically very fit, due to his time in Rukongai. He kept a close eye on her for the rest of the lesson, unnoticed by her, as she was totally absorbed in the practice.

The lesson ended, and Gin left with his little group of hangers on. He sighed, wondering if Hana didn't have the right idea by hiding her abilities, and so avoiding the fawning sycophants he now found himself surrounded by.

"Awww. My arms ache really bad. Why did sensei have to make us work so hard? It's only the first lesson!" That and similar grumbles came from the other students. Gin hid a sigh of exasperation and flashed his trademark grin at them.

"You guys carry on t' the caf. I need t' go check something in the library." One of the girls, who were trying to cling to his arm, said she would go with him.

"No need, love. You guys nee' some energy. You look wiped. Ja ne" He pried her off, and wandered casually back the way they had come. The students looked at each other and shrugged. Gin was always going off on his own.

* * *

Gin walked slowly back to the classroom, allowing his classmates to get out of sight, as they made their way to the Academy's cafeteria. As he reached it, he made sure to walk silently, and looked in to the room through the barely open door. As expected, Tsukari Hana had stayed behind. It was a practice that she seemed to carry out in all the classes. She would stay after the lesson, with the teacher's permission, to try and work out how to do that which the other students seemed to find the easiest thing in the world to do. Gin recalled overhearing a couple of the teachers talking the day before. Apparently, they had no idea why Hana had even been admitted into the academy-she was useless at kido, and anything that involved using her reiki. So, she was given extra time to practice to ensure that she didn't actually fail the course. 

As Gin stood there, he wondered why. Why was he so interested in the dunce of the class? Why was he stood here, rather than going to get lunch? Hana didn't seem to be doing anything much, just carrying on with the basic exercises from before. He pulled back and turned to go. However, something prompted him to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened. Hana had stopped the basic exercises. She was completing kata that he had never seen before. She moved with a casual grace and confidence quite at odds to her normal quiet attitude. She seemed to be a natural with the wooden blade, cutting, slashing and stabbing; moving from one stance to another. Gin moved closer, fascinated again. As he did, he focused so hard on the girl in the room, that he forgot about the door and banged his head and shoulder on it sharply. The door swung open a little giving Hana, who had spun at the sound, a clear view of her watcher.

"Um, hi" Gin rubbed his head sheepishly, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Hi." Hana regarded him for a moment with quiet amusement

* * *

The two knelt facing each other, one in white and red, one in white and blue-grey. Hana's bokken was now in her belt as if sheathed, and Gin had also found one that he had sheathed at his side. The staring match continued. Then, in a flicker of movement, Gin moved; his right knee leaving the floor to be replaced by his right foot. This gave him the extra reach and height to draw his bokken on target across Hana's body-except that she was no longer there. Her bokken had deflected his, as she spun so that she too was on one knee, behind him, with her sword at his throat. 

"I yield" He dropped his bokken, showing open palms of defeat. Hana spun back to her original position opposite him, sheathing her blade in a practiced move. (2) Gin made no attempt to recover his, opting instead to observe the enigma of his class. His grin widened. Hana studiously ignored this, and spoke with a touch of humor in her voice.

"If I were to ask why you were watching me, would I get a sensible answer?" Gin grinned wickedly

"I told ya, needed something t' amuse me self." He moved into the room and asked the question most prominent in his mind. "Ya never show any sorta ability-not like that at any rate. Yet, ya could prob'ly defeat sensei if ya wanted" Hana grimaced slightly

"I do not want people to notice me. That brings nothing but trouble. As you have noticed, I am above average at the various theory subjects-which is normal for those in the advanced class such as us. I supposedly have high levels of reiatsu but" she shrugged "I can't access it" Gin regarded her for a moment

"And the sword abilities? Ya didn't mention them. How d'ya get so good at that?" 'And was that why you were put into the advanced class?' he thought. Hana looked away. She said nothing for a long moment, then;

"Those from Rukongai rarely talk about their lives before they died." She paused again, collecting her thoughts. Gin noticed that her eyes unfocussed, as if she was not truly aware of him any more. "I always wanted to fight." Her voice was distant. "Ever since I was tiny. I used to borrow my brother's sword and practice. I'd copy what I'd seen him learn-I was better than him. I started to create my own drills and style. But" her voice turned cold "girls aren't allowed to fight in wars. They definitely aren't allowed katana."(3) Gin spoke softly, trying not to disturb her.

"Sengoku?" Hana nodded slightly before focusing back on her companion.

Gin's eyebrows lifted as he thought rapidly. People in Rukongai came from all different times and places. It was possible to have someone who died in 1998 in France and someone who died in 1203 in Tokyo living next to each other and appearing the same age. (4) She turned back to look at him and smiled slightly.

"You wondered why I was admitted to the academy. Certainly, I am unable to access my reiki-they believe something is blocking it. However, my skill with a sword and ability to learn theory and facts quickly gave me a place. Still, if I cannot successfully perform kido, they will have no choice but to fail me." Gin frowned slightly. That wouldn't be good. Without Hana, the class would be a lot more boring…and Bad Things happen when Ichimaru Gin is bored… He made up his mind. Being Gin, he wasn't going to wait before implementing his 'cunning plan' _(A/N …the world is doomed…)_ He jumped to his feet and reached a hand down to her. She took it, confused, and then stifled a shriek as he pulled her sharply to her feet. Before she could regain her balance, he started pulling her towards the door.

"Wha-what are you doing? Ichimaru-san?" She asked. The grin was turned to face her, and for a moment, she wondered if it was worth a capital letter. She decided it did. The Grin widened.

"Breakin' a block"

* * *

_(1) Mwahaha. This is setting up something to run throughout the story…don't worry-I like Byakuya, but he's very easy to irritate and well, what can I say-a bored Gin, is NEVER a good thing…_

_(2) Based on a technique from Aikido-a great martial art that focuses on agility and technique rather that brute force which I have been practising for about a year now. Oh, and a bokken is a wooden practice sword (can't remember if I mentioned that in the story)… Mine is purple!_

_(3) Age of the Country at War (Japan). It lasted from about the middle of the 15__th__ century to the beginning of the 17__th__ (according to wikipedia ). A time of MANY battles-as the name suggests. Also, in the rare occasion of a female from a samurai clan being allowed to fight, they would NOT be allowed katana-the prerogative of the all-male samurai._

_(4) I got this from the Sneak Entry arc-but it was a long time ago that I watched it, so if there is actually no reference to this phenomenon, please simply disregard as artistic license or something

* * *

_

_Ok, that's it for now guys. Don't worry though! The next chapter is almost finished, and I'm gonna be typing it up shortly-hopefully before the end of the holidays. It's going to be quite sad though… It's a flashback to Gin's childhood, and quite depressing. I almost cried when I wrote it! Still, I think it explains Gin's attitude and actions a little better. He seems a lot more human to me now. I hope you like it! It's also quite a long chapter, as I just can't stop writing it! It's very dark though. Or at least, I think so shrugs. Meh. Ah well. Also, was my representation of Gin's speech ok? It's incredibly difficult to actually get right!_

_Oh, and a big thanks to my wonderful readers, especially BlackWidow01, Chaotic Rain Fall, Jack of Trade, Lunar Flower Kunoichi, and of course, the awesome Lady Azar de Tameran _


	4. Interlude

…_Anything important I have to say is at the bottom of this chapter really…Ooh, wait! I haven't done a disclaimer yet in this fic, I think. Hmmm, well, I shall fall victim to that which so many other fanfic writes do (shrugs) Gin-kun! Will you do the honours?_

_Gin: …_

_Twilight: What's wrong?_

_Gin: Ya're too cruel ta me in thi' chapter!_

_Twilight: …Yeah? And? I warned you I would be…_

_Gin: (shrugs) True. Ah well. Twiligh' don' own any of thi', 'cept Hana-chan, course. Wai', where is Hana-chan?_

_Twilight: Um…she's moping that she isn't in this chapter…yeah, that's right…moping…_

_Gin: (looks curious, and opens the door that says 'Tsukari Hana-do not disturb unless you want my zanpakuto lodged in your gut'. Closes the door again) Ano, Twiligh'-chan…Why's Hana-chan throwin' knives at a picture of Ran-chan?_

_Twilight: (raises an eyebrow) Um…It's probably not important…(quickly exits the room, smirking slightly)_

_Gin: Women! Aggravatin' t'ings, aren't they? Enough ta make anyone go evil (wanders off) Bai bai!

* * *

_

Interlude

Deep in Rukongai there is a forest. Actually, there are several forests in various areas of Rukongai, but this was the largest. In the centre, there were a series of rocky hills, connected by ridges. If one were to view them from directly above them, one might spend hours attempting to work out the pattern or words to this seemingly unnatural formation. This attempt would have been in vain though. The hills were natural and had been there for as long as anyone could remember. Very few people ever ventured into the forests in Rukongai, however. After all, everything they needed was in the main town areas, and who knew what lurked within the leafy darkness? Humans are very slow to give up on clichés, even after death, and something about the forests made them feel uneasy.

However, this made them the perfect hideout, temporary or permanent for any of the children in Rukongai. The form that one enters Rukongai in is that which they died in, although they can age once there. Now, you might think that few people die when still at an age to be called 'children'. You would be wrong. True, it is rare for children to die. Most do so through accidents-in the road, at sea etc. Also, some die from illnesses.

However, one of the best kept secrets of humanity is the other cause of deaths and its frequency. Deliberate acts. Far too many of the children in Rukongai ended up there due to neglect or murder. These children tend to mistrust those who remind them of those who were meant to protect them-the adults. They have a strange sort of hierarchy; with those who have been there longest the most respected and the advisors of the others.

Within this forest, there were rocky hills; within the hills were many caves of varying sizes. It was within these caves that these children lived while trying to regain their trust in others. A solitary life, perhaps, but there are many of them there; although they tend to live separately, they will help another of their own who is in need. Often the children need a lot of help to get past the nightmares and mistrust; help which their companions willingly offer. Sometimes, one child will find a new arrival, and take them to their 'home' to adjust to the idea of being dead.

That is what is happening now. A small child; 8 or 9 years old perhaps, is leading a smaller child through the trees happily. The first is clothed in a tattered grey-blue yukata. He has a wide smile on his face, so wide that it forces his eyes closed. However, he still finds his way without any problems. The smile is his defense, you see. His defense against any who might wish to hurt him. He makes himself seem so happy, that none can break the mask. None in the forest now can ever remember seeing him without the smile. They do not question it, however. They all have to find a way to cope with the lot that life has dealt them.

The smaller girl has short blond hair to contrast with his pale silver. It has been cut viciously and unevenly in a bob around her face, a face which is all too feminine to be mistaken for that of a boy. She is dressed in rough brown tunic and trousers. She, like the boy, is barefooted. On the breast of the tunic is a patch. It is torn and stained with mud, but the words 'St Catherine's Orphanage for Girls' are still visible. All too clear are her thin, frail figure and the tears still streaked down her mud covered face.

They arrive, and the boy gestures wildly at his home-a cave a little larger than some of the others. He has been there almost the longest out of all of them, earning the right to this cave. She looks around in surprise. He has tried to make it like a home, without having ever seen what a real home is like. A blanket across the floor makes a rug. In the corner is another blanket, with another, rolled up at one end-a bed. In the opposite corner there is a pile of what seems like junk, random items collected from the towns and the other caves, when people wanted to get rid of them. He has collected that which no one wants and has lovingly stored it in what the girl sees now is some kind of display. At the front are the photos; friends and family, some in frames, some not, none of whom have ever been known by the boy. At the sides, the vases and ornaments, most of which are broken, yet have been painstakingly repaired by the boy to a semblance of their former beauty. Behind the photos, the girl sees that which is clearly the boy's greatest treasure. Propped up against some cardboard, it stands, proud and conspicuous. The words on the front cover of the tattered book are clear to be read by anyone; 'The Lost Child'. She turns to face the boy, who is still looking at her, wanting her approval. She is the only one who has ever seen his sanctuary, his treasures. She smiles almost as wide as him, and launches herself at him, knocking him to the floor with her hug. He relaxes as he remembers seeing the other children giving 'hugs' to their friends. She moves away, so she is lying next to him on the floor. She turns her head to face him.

"It's nice" He turns his own head towards her.

"Thanks. Ya can stay until ya wan' ta leave"

"Thank you." They smile and clasp hands. They will be there for each other.

_(Dream Flashback)_

_The boy curled up in a ball in the corner of his room. It was barely big enough to be called such, but it was all he had. He blocked his ears and tried to ignore the shouting going on in the main room._

_Mother was angry with father again. Father so rarely came anymore. The boy thought once he had heard father ask where he, the boy was. He must have been mistaken though. Why would father ask where he was? It was all his fault any way…All his fault that father left._

_If mother was angry, then the last thing he needed was to remind her that he was here. After all, if he could stay quiet then after she had gone to bed, he might be able to creep out and get some food. The small boy-smaller than he should have been, reached over to the corner of the closet sized room and picked up a small, broken mirror. He looked into it, seeing the fractured reflection of sea-green eyes that stared back solemnly from a sunken face. His eyes were too old for a child of 4, although he would not have known that. He could not remember having ever seen anyone other than mother._

_He smiled tentatively at his reflection. He remembered, as if in a dream, when mother used to smile. He smiled too, all the time and mother laughed to see him. He reached out to touch the reflection, as if not believing that the face he saw was real. A strand of hair fell in front of his eyes, and he brushed it back behind his ears. His pale silvery hair was something that he was proud of. It was like his mother's. It was what he had named himself after-Gin. He could not remember his real name, and he knew that none of the things mother called him was his name. Yet his pale, unmarked skin, he got from his father. The lonely child sank deep into his haven as he waited for his mother to go to bed._

_(Dream Ends)_

Time passed. Rangiku learnt to play. The boy-Gin, she reminded herself, sometimes let down his mask and allowed a true smile to shine through. It was shy and hesitant compared to his normal fox-like grin. It had changed little since he used to smile at his reflection; to make sure that he still remembered how. One day, Rangiku plucked up the courage to ask about the display in the corner. The boy turned to look at it.

"Well, ya see, people wanted ta throw 'em away. No one wanted 'em anymore. But t'ey were still beaut'ful. Ah made 'em nice again, an' gave 'em a chance to be proud again. T'ey're special." The girl nodded.

"But what about that?" She pointed to the book. He frowned, the ever present smile drooping.

"It's a book. Ah found it in East Rukongai. T'e picture on the front reminds me of me." The picture showed a small boy, who was clearly terrified. Behind him were dark silhouettes of trees, with long reaching shadows around the child. The girl tipped her head to one side.

"I don't recognize it. It looks interesting though. What's it about?" The boy shrugged with deliberate casualness.

"Don't know. Never read it" The girl looked at him for a moment, and realization dawned. He couldn't read it, because he didn't know how. She paused.

"How about I read it to you? I heard that families do that" He looked up at her, and a tentative smile came to his face.

"Ah'd like tha'." The girl sat down, with her back to the wall. After a moment, the boy came and sat beside her, and she opened the book and started tracing the words as she read them. Gin peered over her shoulder, his attention fixed on the left hand pages-the ones with the pictures on.

_The Lost Child_

_This is the story about a child, a boy, called Kouki. He is only 9 years old, and he lives with his mama, his papa and his aniki, Ichiro. Ichiro is 12. The story starts in a deep, dark wood. Kouki and his family live in a wooden house at the edge of the wood. It is so dark, because the sun has set. Kouki is in the wood. He had been playing and hadn't realised how dark it was, now he has, but he is lost._

_Kouki looked around in fright. It was dark in the forest. The sun had gone down hours ago. He sat down against a tree trunk and hugged his knees tightly. He should have listened to his mama. She had told him not to stray too deep into the woods and to be home before dark. He sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. He was a big boy now, he was almost 9 years old, and big boys didn't cry. That's what his brother, Ichiro, told him. Ichiro was already 12, so he must be right, Kouki thought._

_Kouki looked around in fear. He loved the woods in the day, but they changed at night. The trees made shifting shadows on the floor that looked like monsters, and the animals made scary sounds. It felt to him like the paths changed, so he couldn't find his way home. Kouki jumped when he heard a rustling sound. He glanced across nervously and saw a small shadow creeping across the fallen leaves. The shape came closer, and Kouki tried to back away. The tree behind him stopped him. Just before he panicked, the shape came into the moonlight. Kouki sighed in relief. It was a hedgehog._

_His calmness didn't last long. A quavering hoot from above him made him jump again. An answering screech made him scramble to his feet. He glanced around. He didn't see his safe clearing any more. He saw the shadow monsters moving and coming alive. He saw glowing eyes around the clearing, and he heard the scary noises coming closer._

_Kouki turned and ran away. He ran faster than he could ever remember running. He didn't notice when he left the noises and animals behind him. He didn't notice the person stepping out from behind a tree. He didn't notice anything until he ran into the person, who wrapped their arms around him. He panicked, trying to escape. A calming voice soothed him._

"_It's alright, Kouki. It's alright, my son. I've found you. I've got you." He stopped crying and looked up, into the face of his mama._

"_Mama" he cried "I was lost, and I was so afraid!"_

"_It is alright now, Kouki. You are not lost anymore. I have found you" She took his hand and led him to the edge of the forest. He saw his house, the little wooden cabin, with all the lights still on. He looked up at his mother._

"_Mama, why are the lights on?" His mama smiled gently at him_

"_We were all so worried about you. We have been looking for you. Your papa, aniki, and me." He looked at her in surprise_

"_For me? You were all worried about me?" She poked his nose and laughed_

"_Of course, my son. You are special and important to us. We would have kept on looking until we found you" Kouki's eyes widened in amazement. He didn't know he was that important to his family. He looked back at his house. His papa and Ichiro were standing there. He looked up at his mother, who smiled and let go of his hand. She pushed him gently towards their house. He smiled happily, and ran towards his papa and Ichiro._

"_Papa! Aniki!" They hugged him then they all turned to go into the house. Kouki, Ichiro, mama and papa. They went inside, and papa closed the door._

"_Kouki, my son. You're home." Kouki smiled, happy at last._

"_Yes. I'm home"_

_The End_

Gin sighed as Rangiku closed the book. She looked at him.

"Home…" Gin muttered wistfully. Rangiku smiled

"We have a home now, Gin-kun. Wherever we are, we're home, coz we're together." The little boy smiled happily. Home and a family, at last.

* * *

_(cries) I can't believe that I actually did that to my beloved Gin-kun! Still, I had to give some background. Oh, but I have no intention of this becoming hardcore angst. Course, it won't be all sunshine and roses, but the angst will be fairly spread out. Gin is strong, and his friendship with Rangiku protects him to a great extent, and helps heal the past. I don't intend to write many flashback chapters, just one or two. Hmmm, I may have to write a flashback of Rangiku and Gin, but that probably won't fill a whole chapter…_

_Oh, and about this chapter, it's a follow-on from Matsumoto's flashback of when she first met Gin, which is why they already knew each others' names. Yes, I have taken a lot of liberties with the plot but (shrugs) This is an alternate universe to the canon one anyways…_

_Oh, and 'The Lost Child' is mine. I wrote it to be fitting to Gin's situation and the one thing he dreams of. The name of the main character, according to the site I got it from comes from Japanese __光__(kou) "light" or __幸__(kou) "happiness" combined with __希__(ki) "hope" or __輝__(ki) "radiance/ shine". Thanks, once again to my wonderful readers! This is a present for you all-two chapters in a week! Wow! Still…don't expect this to continue…I don't do well with self discipline and all that jazz…_


	5. Breaking a Block

Crossroads Chapter 3

_I know I got some reviews that were quite confused by the last chapter. Sorry, I should have explained. It was all a flashback to Gin's childhood in Rukongai. There are going to be a couple of them, but not necessarily as whole chapters. Basically, it follows on from the flashback in the anime, where Rangiku first meets Gin. The other flashbacks will trace their relationship, and what led Gin to become a Shinigami._

_Also…it's been so long since the last update to this story…I'm truly, truly sorry. I have a tendency to get distracted. On the good side, that meant to I wrote all sorts of other Bleach fics – most of which are Gin centric. Please, go read them. Especially my one shots, cos I wuv them – Long live the King and Fatal Flaw. Also, please, please review! Down the Rabbit Hole has about a fifth of the readers that this fic does, and has overtaken this fic in reviews, favourites AND alerts!_

* * *

**Recap (from Chapter 2)**

**Hana - "…if I cannot successfully perform kido, they will have no choice but to fail me." Gin frowned slightly. That wouldn't be good. Without Hana, the class would be a lot more boring…and Bad Things happen when Ichimaru Gin is bored… **

* * *

"**Wha-what are you doing? Ichimaru-san?" She asked. The grin was turned to face her, and for a moment, she wondered if it was worth a capital letter. She decided it did. The Grin widened.**

"**Breakin' a block"**

**On with the story!**

* * *

About an hour later, Hana was panting heavily as she scowled at the targets in front of her. Gin stood slightly behind her, a trace of confusion in his face. He had not thought that she was THAT bad! The one time she had managed to make the technique work at all, she had produced a faint red light that went about two yards then fell to the ground, lacking momentum and made a shallow dent in the ground of the Kido training area. He poked Hana, on the shoulder, and she spun round, irritation in her eyes.

"Ya need ta WANT ta hit the target. Ya need ta put your emotions behind it. Ya've got the power, ya just need the li'l extra boost ta got ta it." He stepped back, and Hana nodded with new resolve. She turned back to the targets and poured all her anger and frustration into the chant

"_Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges. March on to the south!_ Way of Destruction number 31, Red Flame Cannon" Pressure built around her out flung hands. The ensuing explosion threw her sharply backwards into her silver-haired tutor. The two landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs. They groaned and painfully separated; only then realizing that they had company.

"Ah ha ha… hi sensei…" Gin trailed off as he turned to see what had the academy's teachers so enthralled. Shock settled on his face, for once bypassing the Grin. "Ara, Hana-chan. Ya may want ta see this. I think it's safe ta say that the block is broken"

"That's not the only thing" the Kidou sensei muttered in awe. The sight that greeted Hana when she turned was one of triumph. The target she had aimed at was obliterated… As were those on each side of it… And a large chunk of the wall behind. There were several Shinigami peering in through the gap, their expressions split between fear and curiousity. She bit her lip, shrinking slightly at the attention.

"Um… oops?"

* * *

Hana was in her customary seat next to the window, staring out as the other students poured in. There were fewer students in their year than anticipated, so the seats on her row were, as usual, unfilled. It was for this reason that Gin, arriving late, was able to seat himself next to him, ignoring the frantic beckoning from many of the other girls, and the inquisitive looks from virtually all the class, as he slung an arm around her shoulders. He ignored the way that she stiffened at the contact.

"Hana-chan! Did ya sleep well? Hope ya didn't blow 'nything up on the way in?" Hana swallowed as much of her irritation as she could.

"No, I did not, Ichimaru-san." She paused, then looked pointedly at his arm. He didn't seem to get the hint. She sighed in exasperation. "Ichimaru-san. Your arm is on my shoulders" His Grin showed a little surprise.

"Why, so it is, Hana-chan. Would ya look at tha'!" He showed no inclination of moving it. Hana looked at the Grin and realised it probably wasn't worth the fight it would take to get him to move back out of her personal space. She looked away from him and towards the door, waiting for the sensei. Gin's smile widened as he noticed her uncomfortable fidgeting. Operation Give-Hana-Chan-A-Sense-Of-Humour, AKA Operation Minion was well under way! Neither noticed a girl with mousey brown hair on the other side of the room. Her glare was thinly veiled, but despite that went unnoticed by those around her.

* * *

At the next Kidou class, Hana was profoundly nervous. Now that she was able to use Kidou, would they want her to actually do so? Judging by the results of last time, it might not be pretty. For once, she missed Gin's company, as he had been called off to have a talk with the principal. Hana didn't want to know what he had done this time to have such a meeting set up. Still, she was shocked to realise how close she had got to him, in that at this time, when she was racked with nerves, she missed him and his wry, sarcastic comments that would somehow have eased all of her fears, and transferred them into irritation directed at him. As the class filed into the practice area, the sensei, touched her shoulder lightly.

"Tsukari-san. A word?" Hana nodded, and followed him away from the other students. He turned to her. "In light of yesterday's achievement, and in collaboration with the other sensei, we have decided that you are now excused from the practical part of these lessons. You are still required to memorize the chants, as that will aid you if someone starts one against you as you will know what to expect. Also, you will be required to observe the other students and how they utilize their reiatsu. We believe that in this way, you could develop your awareness and will be able to work out what the students are doing wrong, and how to correct it. It should also help with learning shunpo and how to manipulate your reiatsu when you find your zanpakuto" Hana bowed slightly in gratitude, and the sensei presented her with a booklet. "This contains the lists of the key techniques, their chants and the desired effect. You will learn all of these by the end of the term, and will receive a test, on which you are expected to get above one hundred percent in order to pass my class. This is your replacement for the practical exam, so whatever score you get will transfer directly. You may begin." He turned, but then remembered somthing else and turned back to her. "And, Tsukari-san. The Academy would like to request that you do not use Kidou unless it is the direst of situations, and even then, we ask that you try to remain away from people or buildings. This restriction is also for your safety; as you cannot control how much reiatsu you put into the technique, if you were to try a higher level one, you could drain yourself to the point of death."

Hana nodded assent, and once the sensei had turned to go, settled down in the corner to start on the booklet. She ignored the curious and disparaging looks from her classmates, as the sensei returned to them and started the lesson. A little while later, the class was split up to work in pairs or individually. A shadow fell across the book that Hana had laid in her lap. She looked up, squinting against the sun. The figure moved slightly to the side, so she could see him clearly. It was a member of her class, whom she had never spoken to before. He nodded to her slightly.

"Tsukari-hime." She raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I know nothing of you." The boy dipped his head. "My apologies, it was impolite of me not to introduce myself. I am Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to the Kuchiki clan." Hana nodded, realization flashing in your eyes.

"So, you're related to _him._" Byakuya caught her words.

"Hai Tsukari-hime" She almost snarled at him.

"I am no princess, Kuchiki-_san._" He raised an eyebrow.

"No? My father would often tell me stories as a child of the 'valiant warrior princess'. I believe it was him that gave you a soul burial." He raised a hand to cut her off. "And mere minutes after you had died, when the area was flooded with Hollows, you joined him in fighting them off before, realizing that there were too many, he gave you a Soul Burial in order to protect you. Or that is what I was told by his companions." Head lowered, Hana controlled her emotions with difficulty.

"Your father, Kuchiki-san, was a Shinigami who was full of honour and nobility. A rare find in the noble clans." She looked up at him. "A very rare find." He acknowledged the slight against him with the smallest nod.

"But still, Tsukari-hime…" A voice cut across him

"Don't ya get it, Kuchiki? Hana-chan don' wanna talk ta ya. So leave her alone" Hana smiled wryly. That boy was definitely messing with her if she not only missed him, but was glad when she heard his voice. Still, it was Kuchiki-can that he was irritating this time, not her. The Kuchiki heir's voice was like frozen ice.

"Ichimaru. I do not see how this conversation concerns you." Gin stepped up so he was next to Hana.

"Ya don't? But, ya see, I'm Hana-chan's best friend, and ya were clearly annoyin' her. Tis my solemn sworn duty ta protect her from those who bother her, so toddle off, Kuchiki." Byakuya looked down at Hana who was still seated. His face showed his question, and she nodded with a smirk. Yes, what Gin said was true, and yes, she _did_ find him annoying. He nodded to her.

"In that case, Tsukari-hime, I will leave. However, do not doubt that I will seek your acquaintance at a later date when you are not so…" he sneered at Gin "chaperoned". He turned and left and Hana visibly relaxed, before turning to Gin, who crouched down next to her chair to be on the same level as her.

"So, Ichimaru-san. What did you do that made the principal need to speak so urgently to you?" Gin looked away.

"He wanted me to skip a year, says that I'm obviously having no trouble with the work I'm doing now." Hana nodded.

"So, when do you make the move?" Gin looked back at her in surprise.

"Yara, yara Hana-chan! I'm surprised at ya! How could I abandon my li'l Hana-chan? Nah, I told 'im that, an' he said that ya can't skip, cost a skip ya need full marks in each subject, and ya can't get that in Kidou. But I said I weren't gonna skip 'less ya could too. Otherwise, I'd just get bored 'gain." Hana looked thoughtful.

"The sensei has just given me a new project. It is more theory based, so I can still get one hundred percent. They also… requested that I not use Kidou unless I have no other option, and to try even then to remain away from people and buildings…" Gin's Grin grew.

"Brilliant, Hana-chan! At the end o' this year, we could skip together." Hana raised an eyebrow

"I still have to get one hundred percent." Gin waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that! After all, ya'll have me helpin' ya!" Hana sighed.

"That was just what I was afraid of." She muttered. His Grin remained despite the fact that he had clearly heard her. In fact, if anything, it grew. She sighed again, and resigned herself to a year of dealing with a clearly bored and hyper-active mad genius.

* * *

_I hope this isn't in any way confusing. I do try to explain things as I go along. If you don't understand anything, please tell me, and I will explain it to you, and try an incorperate a way of doing so into the next chapter for those who were in the same position but chose not to review :( The idea of Gin being a genius comes from the manga 'filler', Turn Back the Pendulum, most of which I entirely ignore here, but in that, Gin graduated from the Academy in just one year. I reckon he just kept skipping years, because he found no one in any of the years that interested him enough - of course in this fic, he did find someone to torment and to infuriate :)_

_Oh, and please review! Virtual cookies to all my reviewers!_


	6. Memories of Blood

_**Greetings to you, my awesome readers! I am proud today to present (drumroll) Chapter Four of Crossroads! This is an unprecedented speed of update (I think) and comes because of two reasons. Firstly, since the most recent update, there have been loads of new readers, and reviews. It makes me very happy. Especially as it means that Crossroads has almost caught up to Down the Rabbit Hole in reviews! (grins happily). Secondly, I am starting my gap year soon - I am flying out to Hawaii on Thursday, for three months, then I will be going to Japan for another two months. As you may imagine, I have no idea how much internet access I will have over that time, or how much time I will have for updates, so I thought I'd give you all a little prezzie in the form of this chapter, as I may not be able to update again until February... I will try to update at least once whilst I'm away but, who knows!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to xX Trinity Xx, who reviewed every single chapter, and was so nice :) (I am a very simple person. Complement me once, and I'll be your friend forever... Well, unless you then start insulting me...)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About a month had passed. Under the new program, Hana had managed to excel in the theory of Kido. In lessons, she alternated between reading up on what the others were studying and observing them in action. She had gained the experience that meant she could not only see the wisps of reiatsu as the students performed the technique, but also recognize what they meant, and work out how any wastage could be avoided. The other students, initially wary of trusting the word of someone who never even tried the techniques, soon learnt to trust what she said and to follow her advice.

There were only two student in whom she could never see any flaw; Kuchiki Byakuya, and Ichimaru Gin. Their every movement was precise and calculated for maximum efficiency. Even the somewhat exaggerated movements that Gin produced when trying to amuse her wasted no reiatsu; unlike those of the other male classmates, who tried to do the same, thinking they would look cool. Her grades rocketed, and soon she was almost tying with the two boys for the top place in the year. It was no longer a secret to anyone in their year that the three of them would most probably skip the second year altogether. In fact, it was almost as well known as the rivalry between the heir to the Kuchiki clan and the street rat from Rukongai.

Ichimaru Gin and Kuchiki Byakuya never let a chance to show the other up pass them by. Byakuya had even apologized to Hana more sincerely, to win her favour. The teachers soon learnt not to ever pair the two boys up. If they were meant to be co-operating, they'd fight. If they were meant to fight, they'd both end up in Fourth Squad. However, it was no unusual to see them in each others company – or rather, in Hana's company. Both seemed comfortable with her, and simply attempted to ignore the other. The teachers saw no reason to try and stop, or discourage the rivalry, as it spurred both boys on to work harder in class, and to do more and more practice and research outside of class time. Hana, often roped into helping one of the two out, was dragged along and couldn't help but improvealong side them. On a rare occasion, all three would be in the library, with Hana flitting back and forth between them. It irritated her, but if she spent more time with one boy, then the other would get annoyed and yet another fight would break out. She didn't think that the Academy Library was the best place for a testosterone fuelled battle. Still, it was annoying that they fought over her in the same way that they fought over grades, food, time in the dojo and anything else that either was supposed to _share_.

On exiting the Academy's main building one day, the three were stopped by a large crowd. All three could feel powerful reiatsu heading towards the building.

"Yara, yara. What's all the fuss 'bout? Soutaicho isn't comin' ta visit, is he?" Byakuya scoffed.

"That is Soutaicho-_sama_, and it is unlikely, fool. It is most probably merely one of the normal Gotei 13 captains. Fifth, Seventh, Eighth and Thirteenth tend to visit each year."

"Really? Sounds fun, ne Hana-chan?" Hana shrugged, frowning slightly. Gin pouted "Ah, Hana-chan! Ya're ignoring me! So cold!" The girl blinked.

"Ah, gomen ne, Gin-kun. I just felt something… odd"

"Probably the reiatsu of the taicho and fukutaicho" Byakuya said thoughtfully. Hana nodded, relieved.

"Yeah, I guess that was it." The three joined the crowd and silently observed the pair walking past. Soon, they were out of sight, having entered the man Academy building.

"Well, tha' was anticlimactic!" Scornful eyes were turned on Gin.

"Such a big word… do you know what it means?"

"Kuchiki! Wha's tha' s'posed ta mean?" the young noble sneered slightly.

"Ah, my apologies. Your vocabulary led me to understand you were capable of understanding more complex concepts than you are. Sarcasm for example" The silver-haired student growled.

"Just ignore him, Gin-kun. He's simply jealous because I am better friends with you than with him." Hana's soft voice was vaguely amused, if somewhat distracted. Gin grinned in triumph.

"Heh." He looked more closely at her. "Wait, are ya alright, Hana-chan?"

"Mm" she nodded. "The fifth squad lieutenant, I think I recognized him – that's all." The two boys shared a glance of concern, before realizing what they were doing and turning it to a glare.

* * *

"Wait, you mean the taicho and fukutaicho of fifth squad wish to meet us? Why?" Neither boy missed the hint of fear in her voice, but fear of a taicho was not unusual in the Academy, though surprising coming from Hana. Byakuya shrugged nonchalantly.

"I hear that they asked to meet the op students from each year. Ukitake-sempai and Kyoraku-sempai will also be there." The third member of the unlikely trio pouted.

"Awwww, Hana-chan! I don' wanna go ta some boring, meeting-thingy."

"Hn, very eloquent, Ichimaru"

"Ah, shut up ya." Hana smiled slightly, cheered from her former state of worry by the normality of the rivalry between her two friends.

"Come on then, I guess it would be bad form for us to be late." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the thought of such a breach in etiquette. Gin briefly considered dawdling just to annoy him a little bit more, before realizing the noble would just keep on walking, and he would look silly being the last to enter.

* * *

Entering the hall, the students were met by the Academy principal. They were not the last to arrive, so they had a couple of minutes to look around. They did not recognize most of the others, as there was not much interaction between most of the years. However, there were two that everyone in the Academy knew – Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, the top students of the top year who, as everyone knew, were being given private lessons by the Soutaicho himself. Gin waved happily at the white haired student. Noticing him, Ukitake headed over to the trio.

"Gin-san. It is good to see that you have managed to do so well. Your accomplishments are even known by some of those in my year. It is rare that one will turn down the opportunity to skip a year." Gin shrugged happily.

"Well, I woulda, but I couldn't leave Hana-chan here all alone. We're prob'ly gonna skip second year though. Along with mister icy, here." Hana looked confused.

"Gin, where did you meet Ukitake-sempai?"

"First day. Kuchiki here wouldn' tell me how ta get ta the dorms, so Ukitake-sempai helped me out instead. He comes round ev'ry so often, ta see how I'm doin'." Kyoraku by this time had caught up to his friend.

"Juu? These the firsties?" Ukitake nodded. Kyoraku's eyes fell upon Hana. "Hah! You're the girl who blew up the Kido practice range!" Hana nodded, slightly embarrassed. "You're a genius! If I ever make taicho, I'm so going to have you as my fukutaicho!" The First Year looked slightly bemused by this comment. Ukitake sighed in a world weary way.

"Shunsui has a mischievous streak, and love of destruction. You probably gained a friend for life by that act, Tsukari-san." Hana smiled slightly.

"I am glad that something good came of it. And, please, call me Hana." She glanced over at the third member of their 'group', who didn't seem to know how to interact with the top year students. "Allow me to introduce you to Kuchiki Byakuya, also in our year. He tends to hang out with us." The noble heir looked slightly shocked at being described as 'hanging out' with anyone. Still, he nodded to the older students.

"Heh, any friend of Hana's is a friend of mine" Kyoraku exclaimed. Ukitake looked a little less sure, remembering the incident from the first day of term. Still, he seemed willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The Academy principal returned to the room, and the students quickly lined themselves up in order of year. The two guests followed the principal in, and waited whilst he gave a short speech.

"I am very privileged to introduce to you our two guests today, who have asked to meet a selection of the best and brightest from each class. Hirako Shinji, taicho of Fifth Squad and his fukutaicho, Aizen Sousuke." Gin and Byakuya almost didn't notice Hana twitch and her expression turn a fraction colder. Gin regarded her worriedly from the corner of his eye as the two 'dignitaries' made their way down the line. Each student in turn bowed, said their name and what aspect of study they specialized in. too soon for the three first year students, the taicho and fukutaicho of Fifth Squad were in front of them. As one they bowed.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, First Year. I specialize in (movement)"

"Ichimaru Gin, First Year. My specialty's Kido"

"Tsukari Hana. First Year. I specialize in Zanjutsu (sword techniques)" It did not escape the notice of either boy that the fukutaicho's gaze drifted over them, and fastened on Hana, with a trace of confusion.

* * *

"So, Hana-chan, what was all that 'bout?" Gin leant back, resting his head on his hands as he lay on the slightly sloped section of the Academy roof. Byakuya was sat, as usual, far enough away from the silver-haired student to discourage 'familiarity' and hair ruffling, yet close enough to be a part of the conversation. Hana was stood between the two boys, leaning on the railing and looking out over Seireitei.

"It was nothing Gin. Leave it."

"Nothin'? It sure weren't _nothin'_, Hana-chan! Ya were one step 'way from _shakin'!_" Hana's eyes narrowed.

"For once, I concur" Byakuya added. "That lieutenant had an unusual interest in you, an unknown First Year student. It clearly disturbed you. I have never seen you with such strong emotions – of anger or of fear."

"I was not afraid" Hana snapped out, spinning and glaring at the black-haired boy.

"Then what were you Tsukari-hime?" She was so incensed that she didn't notice that he had regressed back to addressing her so formally. "Will you not tell us? Will you not trust us? Your supposed friends?" He too was now stood up, facing her. His voice was challenging, but not aggressive. Gin jumped to his feet, wanting to help, but aware of what Byakuya was doing. Hana was such a reserved person that he did not believe it would be possible for her to open up unless in the heat of the moment.

"You want to know? Fine! I will tell you!" Her voice was icy cold and, with a shiver, Byakuya wondered if he had gone too far.

"Aizen Sousuke… is to blame for everything in my life! You know who I was, Kuchiki! The Aizens were the sworn enemies of my clan since before any of us could remember. Before I was born, there was an uneasy truce between our families, but then _he_ broke it! He betrayed us, and started the war which had lain dormant." Her eyes flashed, and she didn't notice the few tears that had escaped – tears of sorrow and rage. She stared at Byakuya. "So! Are you happy now? You know why I hate Aizen Sousuke. Why I had to restrain every muscle in my body as they screamed for his blood, for me to take revenge for the countless member of my family and my friends who were taken in by his smile, who trusted him to finally reunite the clans, only to be slaughtered for that trust." In the late afternoon sunlight, with righteous fury and bloodlust painted across her face, Gin suddenly understood why Byakuya called her a 'warrior princess'. Her jaw twitched, and it was as if a barrier broke, showing the frightened girl behind the mask of the warrior. Stunned, for the first time he saw her as more than a way to alleviate his boredom. He reached towards her. To protect. To heal. Too late, she had gone. He sighed and slumped back.

"Well, tha' went well." He muttered. For once, Byakuya did not sneer at his sarcasm. Instead he collapsed back into his seated position; very ungracefully for a Kuchiki, snickered a corner of Gin's mind, before being bashed into submission by the rest of his mind.

* * *

_**Yeah, so I hope you liked that... If you did, please review! There's kind of a competition at the moment between Down the Rabbit Hole and Crossroads (you may have already figured that out. I do mention it in most chapters...) and I really wasnt Crossroads to win - it is the more serious one. DtRH was just written to amuse me and my friends... it still shocks me how much people like it...**_

_**As I may have said before, I don't want to go into Hana's backstory as that might come dangerously close to Mary-Sue land. Basically, I needed a reason for her to distrust Aizen... and the only thing that seemed to work was them already knowing each other. Oh, and if you were confused, Aizen doesn't totally recognise her. She changed her name, and has been through a war, death and a certain amount of time in Rukongai since they last met. But, cos he kept his name, and still looks the same, she had no trouble recognising him. Unfortunately, I have a couple of little subplot bunnies that keep eating my hair, and the only way to stop them will be to trap them in this story, so there will be a little bit more interaction between Hana and Aizen. Not much. I don't like Aizen in this fic and don't want him too near it, messing it up and being all evil :(**_


End file.
